Todo empezó con un trabajo
by Just me and my shadows
Summary: Te quedaste sin empleo y sin proponertelo llegaste a ser la secretaria del Décimo Vongola, aquí muchas cosas pueden pasar


_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el conforme a mi imaginación**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La verdad no entendías como había llegado tu curriculum a esa lujosa mansión si tú nunca lo habías enviado a ese lugar, pero al haber quedado sin trabajo un mes atrás y acabándose tu reserva de dinero no te quedó más que aceptar, aunque la entrevista de trabajo fue por demás extraña. Recordaste el primer día que llegaste a la gran casa blanca, luego de pasar por la entrada en que se te pidió identificarte y decir el motivo de la visita, luego de asegurarse de quién eras fuiste conducida a lo que parecía una sala de juntas donde poco después ingresó un hombre de traje, patillas rizadas y fedora negra, aunque lo que más llamó tu atención fue el camaleón sobre el ala de su sombrero.

- _**Ciaossu, mi nombre es Reborn **_– saludó con una pequeña sonrisa tendiéndote la mano – _**según tengo entendido es la señorita (T/N)(T/A), no?**_

- _**Buenos días y si, así es**_– confirmaste estrechándola brevemente – _**me encuentro aquí por la llamada que recibí por mi búsqueda de trabajo**_– fuiste directa al punto.

- _**Claro**_– dijo el hombre tranquilo _– __**necesitamos a una secretaria competente que ayude al jefe de familia con el papeleo, las misiones normalmente tienen muchos destrozos y él no puede por sí solo, siendo el décimo Vongola no puede usar todo su tiempo en eso y para ello usted es perfecta, sus antecedentes la preceden, por ello luego de un estudio hemos decidido que sea usted quien contratemos ya que sabemos qué hará bien su trabajo, su sueldo será el doble de lo que ganaba en su anterior trabajo y deberá vivir aquí**_– directo al punto igual que tú, te sorprendiste por la paga pero mantuviste una cara de póker como te había enseñado tu padre.

- _**De acuerdo**_– aceptaste serena, acto seguido el hombre te tendió un contrato que leíste con interés, y sin mayores objeciones firmaste.

- _**A las 6 de esta tarde se le pasará a recoger con sus cosas a su departamento**_– dijo el hombre – _**empezará mañana mismo con sus labores, hoy durante la cena la presentaré al resto de los habitantes de la mansión**_– asentiste aunque te sentías nerviosa, no esperabas que tus labores empezaran tan pronto. Luego de darte los detalles te retiraste, pues debías hacer las maletas y arreglar asuntos, agradeciste que el día recién comenzara y te quedara tiempo.

Las mañanas eran casi siempre soleadas en esta parte de Italia, aunque tu preferías los días lluviosos, pero sonreíste al saber que por fin tendrías trabajo, caminaste pensando en que tenías que darle la buena noticia a tus padres pero que tendrías que llamarlos más tarde pues se encontraban en Japón, visitando a tus abuelos maternos. Mucha gente se sorprendía al saber que tu madre era japonesa y tu padre italiano pero a ti te encantaba, y más porque se habían conocido en Estados Unidos en un viaje turístico, el amor había hecho de las suyas y les había unido, 25 años después seguían siendo tan felices como el primer día y eso te hacía feliz.

En menos de 3 horas ya habías terminado de arreglar todo, como vivías rentando una pequeña casa amoblada a una dulce anciana no te costó cancelar el contrato, y hacer tus maletas te tomó poco tiempo pues no poseías muchas cosas, estabas lista para partir y aún quedaban más de 2 horas antes que llegaran a recogerte, suspiraste y te adormilaste en el sofá marrón desgastado. Sin darte cuenta te dormiste y solo fuiste consciente nuevamente cuando unos golpes educados sonaron en tu puerta, miraste la hora con sorpresa y te dispusiste a partir mirando por última vez la que había sido tu casa.

El viaje a la mansión se te hizo corto, y ver los hermosos jardines de lo que sería tu nuevo hogar te hacía feliz pues eran realmente majestuosos, cuando una mucama te guió a tu nuevo cuarto quedaste sorprendida pues el lugar era sumamente espacioso, aparte de una cama que era el doble que la que habías tenido viste sorprendida que tenías 3 pequeños sofás de color gris, un ropero que te pareció desproporcionado con la poca ropa que tenías y un televisor de pantalla plana enorme, las paredes eran de color violeta claro y las cortinas del ventanal trasero (que era prácticamente toda esa pared) eran de un pálido color celeste. Simplemente no te lo podías creer.

Cuando llegaron a buscarte para la cena estabas muy nerviosa, al haber vivido toda tu vida en Italia sabías claramente que la mafia existía y no solo en esas viejas películas, pero nunca te habías imaginado que terminarías trabajando para una de las más conocidas famiglias: la Vongola! Pero no podías amedrentarte ahora, eras una profesional y habías aceptado. Cuando el hombre que se había presentado como Reborn te ingresó en el comedor las conversaciones se detuvieron (y no pudiste culparlos pues eras una extraña), pero no tuviste más que unos segundos para apreciar eso pues tu acompañante no perdió el tiempo y te presentó.

- _**Ella es (T/N)**_– dijo con voz calmada – _**desde mañana será tu secretaria Tsuna **_– hablaba dirigiéndose a un hombre de más o menos tu misma edad, de ojos color miel, tez bronceada, alto y con un cabello castaño que parecía desafiar la gravedad.

- _**Mucho gusto**_– dijiste con voz tranquila a pesar de que por dentro eras un caos – _**mi nombre es (T/N)(T/A) y trabajaré con ustedes, espero nos llevemos bien.**_

- _**Es un placer**_– dijo el hombre que sería tu jefe tendiéndote la mano, tú se la estrechaste y ambos se sonrojaron – _**espero le sea grato trabajar con todos nosotros**_– dijo sonriéndote.

- _**Dame Tsuna**_– dijo Reborn – _**deja de coquetear y preséntale a tus guardianes.**_

- _**Reborn!**_– dijo el chico sonrojándose aún más mientras le lanzaba una mirada – _**solo estaba presentándome, ahora mismo se los presento.**_

El resto de la velada fue amena, te presentaron a quienes estaban en la mesa: a la derecha de Tsuna se encontraba Gokudera Hayato, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos color esmeralda que platicó contigo y luego de un rato declaró que no eras una mujer estúpida, cosa que no sabías si debía alagarte o enfadarte. Junto a él se encontraba Yamamoto Takeshi, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos color ámbar, alguien calmado y sonriente que se sorprendió cuando le contestaste una frase en japonés. El siguiente era Hibari Kyoya, un hombre de tez pálida, cabello oscuro y ojos acerados que te saludó educadamente pero que siguió ignorando a todos mientras comía. El "hombre extremo" como lo catalogaste luego de escucharlo decir la palabra "extremo" en cada frase se llamaba Sasagawa Ryohei. La pareja de cabello color índigo se presentaron como Chrome y Mukuro Rokudo, quienes se habían casado hacía unas semanas. Un chico joven se presentó como Lambo Bovino y aunque era joven hablaba con soltura y elegancia como los otros, y el último comensal era Reborn, quien te observaba tranquilo pero haciendo que te dieran escalofríos… no podías leer sus ojos de color carbón.

La cena llegó a su fin y apareció otra mucama para guiarte a tu habitación, prometiéndote que iría por ti al otro día a las 7,30 para el desayuno. Agotada te quitaste el traje que habías usado en la cena, una sencilla falda negra hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca y un blazer negro, tus compañeras en el antiguo trabajo siempre te habían dicho que tu ropa era muy formal, que debías dejar de intentar ocultarte en esa apariencia pero tú no las escuchabas, el que te hubieran roto el corazón a los 18 años era lo que te motivaba a esconderte y encerrarte en ti misma, mientras menos atención llamaras mucho mejor. Te pusiste el pijama y te dormiste ya agotada. El despertador implacable sonó a las 7 de la mañana, señalándote que esta nueva parte de tu vida comenzaba.

Llevabas dos meses trabajando para Vongola, y aunque tu trabajo en ocasiones era muy pesado no podías quejarte pues la vida en la mansión te era fascinante. En cierta ocasión te habías tropezado con quienes te dijeron eran los Varia, y aunque te parecieron una panda de raros cambiaste de opinión al leer un informe pocos días después donde se les acusaba de haber dado una paliza a una banda de maleantes pero que había sido por defender un orfanato, más tarde te habías encontrado con las prometidas de algunos de los guardianes: Sasagawa Kyoko (prometida de Yamamoto) y Miura Haru (prometida de Gokudera), además de Ipin, una chica muy guapa de la edad de Lambo y el joven Fuuta, algo mayor que Lambo pero todos agradables. Había sido este último quien te había explicado cómo funcionaba la Vongola, las cajas arma (cosa que te había dejado incrédula hasta que tu jefe te mostró la suya propia) y la jerarquía de todo. Ya no te perdías en la mansión y pasabas tus ratos libres sentada en cualquier lugar de los jardines, pues ya a todos les era habitual que evitaras la compañía de los demás excepto cuando era necesario, además de que siempre llevabas una coleta, nunca el pelo suelto como las otras chicas del lugar, simplemente no bajabas tu guardia.

En esos dos meses habías aprendido muchas cosas de la mansión pero no habías podido evitar darte cuenta de otras cosas, cuando Tsuna se encontraba en su despacho contigo (pues se te había instalado un pequeño escritorio en una esquina del lugar) él se esforzaba por hablarte, hablando incluso tonterías por hacerte reír, además de hacer que las otras chicas te incluyeran en sus salidas y reuniones de pasteles (que eran en la terraza más alejada), estas cosas estaban haciendo que tu fría fachada fuera bajando ligeramente aunque solo con él y haciendo que le hablaras con algo más de confianza, además pensabas que era adorable como se sonrojaba o era reprendido y castigado por Reborn (te habían dicho que había sido su tutor desde que tenía 14 años). Intentabas pensar a que se debían estos cambios pero no te permitías pensar en esa palabra de 4 letras que intentaba salir de tu mente, te dabas la excusa de que sería poco profesional tener sentimientos por tu jefe.

Ese día te sentías cansada y te dirigías a la oficina, ya terminabas tu jornada y te imaginabas la ducha que te darías para relajarte cuando abriste la puerta del despacho y oíste la voz de Tsuna al parecer al teléfono, hablando en japonés.

- _**…yo también te amo**_– después de una pausa que se te hizo eterna él continuó – _**sabes que pronto iré a verte, pero he estado ocupado**_– una nueva pausa hizo que te sudaran las palmas de las manos **– **_**muy bien, te quiero mucho, te llamaré mañana**_– con esto colgó. Dudaste en si entrar o no pero diciéndote que serías cobarde te armaste de valor y entraste. Caminaste hasta tu escritorio y depositaste los papeles que llevabas contigo en una carpeta que habías dejado previamente preparada. Tsuna te observaba y rompió el silencio _– __**Ocurre algo (T/N)? Tienes mala cara**_– dijo con una preocupación tan sincera que te dieron ganas de llorar.

- _**No Tsuna, no me ocurre nada **_– dijiste componiendo una sonrisa **– **_**ya terminé por hoy así que me retiro **_– sin dejar que te contestara te dirigiste a tu habitación, te despojaste de tus ropas y te duchaste, te pusiste la pijama y por fin dejaste a tu mente divagar mientras secabas tu cabello, Tsuna había hablado amorosamente con alguien diciendo que le amaba, que pronto le visitaría y que le llamaría nuevamente… no era extraño que el tuviera a una chica, después de todo era atractivo, inteligente y una persona influyente en Italia…lo que no entendías era por qué sentías que algo se clavaba en tu corazón, pero ahora menos que nunca admitirías que había algo de "eso" (como catalogabas al sentimiento que odiabas) de ti para Tsuna. Dando el tema por zanjado decidiste dormirte sin siquiera cenar.

En los tres meses que siguieron te volviste aún más cerrada, Tsuna intentaba acercarse a ti pero habías levantado gruesos muros para él, solo aceptabas la compañía de los más jóvenes de la mansión (Lambo, Ipin y Fuuta te consideraban una especie de hermana mayor y te habían tomado mucho aprecio porque a veces en tus ratos libres ibas a la cocina y preparabas los dulces japoneses que tu madre te había enseñado) o en ocasiones la del guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya, a quien te encontrabas en tus paseos solitarios por el jardín de vez en cuando, aunque solo se saludaban con una seca cabezada. Estabas decidida a renunciar, pues ya habías aceptado que amabas a tu jefe pero no creías que él te amara a ti, por lo que esperarías a cumplir 6 meses en el trabajo y abandonarías la mansión, incluso pensabas en viajar a Japón con la enorme cantidad de dinero que habías ahorrado al no tener ningún gasto que hacer en la mansión por lo que habías guardado casi la totalidad de lo ganado. Ya preparada mentalmente decidiste hablar con Reborn, por lo que te dirigiste a su oficina. Tocaste la puerta y cuando escuchaste un "pase" ingresaste.

- _**Buen día**_– saludaste con voz y cara de póker

- _**Ciaossu **_– ya te habías acostumbrado a ese particular saludo y estabas segura que lo extrañarías – **¿**_**necesitas algo?**_– preguntó el hombre observándote.

- _**Si, la verdad es que quiero terminar mi contrato **_– dijiste en voz baja pero clara –_**al cumplir los 6 meses trabajando voy a dimitir **_– el de patillas ahora te observaba con curiosidad.

- **¿**_**Por qué?**_– preguntó con un tono entre curioso y molesto.

- _**Pues…**_- dudaste si decirle o no tus verdaderas razones, pero al final decidiste ser franca – _**Me he enamorado del décimo y siendo así no puedo continuar aquí **_– dijiste ocultando tus ojos en tu flequillo.

- _**Ya veo**_– dijo el hombre imitando tu gesto al ocultar su mirada en el ala de su sombrero – _**No puedo retenerte si no quieres quedarte, ¿se lo dirás a los demás?**_

- _**Preferiría que no**_– musitaste con un deje de tristeza – _**me iré justo después de la fiesta que se organiza, ya he enviado las invitaciones a las famiglias aliadas y solo espero sus confirmaciones **_– dijiste intentando zanjar el asunto – _**espero que pueda encontrar a alguien en este mes que me queda aquí.**_

- _**No te preocupes por eso**_– dijo el azabache – _**puedes retirarte**_– te fuiste sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, pues ahora que ya habías anunciado tu renuncia no había marcha atrás. El mes siguiente era una mancha borrosa para ti, organizar la fiesta había sido más duro de lo que habías creído pero había servido para mantener ocupada tu mente y no pensar en tu jefe, que seguía intentando que le hablaras como antes, sin éxito.

Ese día era la fiesta, y ya tenías comprado tu billete de avión para Japón, saldrías en un vuelo nocturno que abandonaba el suelo italiano a la 1 de la madrugada, por lo que tendrías tiempo para estar en la fiesta y abandonar la mansión sin que te vieran, tus padres estaban contentos de que les visitaras en la casa de Japón, ya que habían estado ahí los últimos 6 meses cuidando de tus abuelos y eran felices de volver a verte. Ese día te levantaste más tarde de lo usual ya que no trabajarían, pero te sorprendiste al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta poco después del almuerzo (que habías tomado en tu habitación pues no te creías capaz de resistir delante de todos), cuál no sería tu sorpresa al ver a Kyoko y Haru entrar con soltura (pues a pesar de tu rechazo ellas seguían siendo amables contigo e incluyéndote), anunciándote que te arreglarían para la fiesta, intentaste negarte pero recordando que era tu ultimo día en ese lugar aceptaste. Las chicas te arrastraron a la habitación de Kyoko donde viste montañas de vestidos apilados esperándote, suspiraste y dejaste que te probaran todo lo que ahí había, pero finalmente se decidieron por un hermoso vestido de color violeta intenso hasta las rodillas que contrastaba con tu pálida piel y que hacía resaltar tu figura femenina que nunca dejabas ver, las chicas te aplicaron poco maquillaje, solo unos toques para resaltar tus pómulos y darle brillo a tu cara y por último se miraron con sonrisas cómplices (que a ti te parecieron macabras) y se lanzaron sobre ti quitándote las horquillas y la coleta. A las 7 de la tarde bajabas tomada de los brazos con tus 2 captoras, quienes te habían asegurado que te veías hermosa pero no te habían dejado ver tu reflejo en el espejo, por lo que te sentías insegura. Todas tus dudas desaparecieron al ver como tu jefe y los guardianes te miraban con caras atónitas, te sonrojaste y tus amigas sonrieron.

- _**Perfecto **_– dijo Haru – _**con ese rubor te ves aún más adorable (T/N).**_

- _**Haru-chan tiene razón, estas hermosa **_– corroboró Kyoko. En ese momento viste como tu jefe se acercaba y las saludaba una por una, al llegar tu turno tomó tu mano como si fuera a estrecharla pero en vez de eso besó el dorso haciéndote sonrojar aún más, parecía que iba a decir algo más cuando llegaron los otros a reunirse. Las chicas tomaron de las manos a sus parejas y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, el resto de los guardianes te alabaron a su manera para tu gran vergüenza.

- _**Te ves bien al extremo (T/N**__) _– dijo Ryohei.

- _**Es un gran cambio **_– se medio burló Hibari.

- _**Te ves muy linda (T/N**_) – dijo la tímida Chrome que llevaba un vestido acampanado de color blanco que hacía resaltar su menuda figura (obra de tus amigas claro), debías admitir que Haru y Kyoko eran genios a la hora de elegir vestidos, pues la primera que bailaba con Gokudera llevaba un vestido color borgoña que le quedaba como un guante y la segunda uno de color celeste que realzaba su belleza.

- _**Kufufufu eres la segunda más bella aquí (T/N) **_– dijo Mukuro sonriéndole tiernamente a su esposa que se sonrojó – _**después de mi amada Nagi claro está.**_

_**- **__**Te dije que a todos les sorprendería verte con el cabello suelto (T/N)-nii!**_– decía un emocionado Fuuta.

**- **_**Mañana tengo examen**_– decía una sonrojada Ipin que llevaba un vestido chino tradicional de color rojo y estaba tomada de la mano con Hibari – _**pero quería asistir**_– sonrió, tu devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- _**Yare, yare que no se les olvide que (T/N) me prometió el primer baile a mí **_– dijo el joven Bovino tomándote de la mano llevándote a la pista de baile haciéndote girar con gracia, y aunque no acostumbrabas bailar lo sentiste como algo natural.

Con el paso de las horas te sentías cansada, vestida de ese modo y con tu hermoso cabello castaño hasta la cintura suelto enmarcando tu cara no pasabas desapercibida y la mayoría de los invitados solteros te habían sacado a bailar, te habían presentado a casi todos los Kozato, incluso el décimo Cavallone te había pedido tu número de teléfono para mantener el contacto o invitarte a salir a tomar algo. Ya hastiada de todo te escabulliste por el ventanal hacia los jardines, querías dar tu último paseo pues a las 12 cual cenicienta abandonarías la mansión para siempre, habías visto como Reborn te observaba al bailar pero habías mantenido los ojos lejos de él, no cambiarías tu decisión. Caminabas entre los rosales sin notar que alguien te seguía, absorta en tus pensamientos y oyendo la música que llegaba desde el salón, de pronto sentiste a alguien tomándote la mano y te giraste para verlo a él observándote con determinación en la mirada, podías ver una chispa anaranjada acompañando esa férrea determinación que se podía leer en sus hermosos ojos color miel, sin pensarlo mucho dejaste que te guiara y pronto estabas entre sus brazos meciéndose al compás de la música, una melodía que según pensaste era muy acertada _"… Cuando el baile termine, cuando rompa el alba, cuando los bailarines se marchen, cuando las estrellas se apaguen..."_

No querías pensar en nada, sabías que tu corto tiempo llegaba a su fin y si lo mirabas nuevamente te echarías a llorar y mandarías todo a paseo por quedarte con Tsuna, la brisa fría movía tus cabellos y tus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, todo ello sin que tú lo notaras quedaba grabado en la mente del joven capo, que aún con tus ropas grandes y tus actitudes hoscas te amaba desde el primer momento, y obedeciendo al impulso te besó, un beso que partió suave y que conforme se fue alargando se hizo apasionado y dulce, pero como la suerte no estaba contigo el reloj del salón anunció la medianoche rompiendo tu burbuja. Con las mejillas rojas y los ojos angustiados te separaste de esos cálidos brazos y corriste a tu habitación, tomaste tu pequeña maleta y garabateaste una nota rápida con un "Lo siento" que pusiste en tu mesita de noche, corriste a uno de los autos de la casa y le dijiste al chofer que te llevara al aeropuerto, lo último que viste al girar tu cabeza hacia la mansión fue al joven Vongola mirando tu partida desconcertado.

Estabas en el avión, llevabas 2 horas de vuelo y habías llorado a mares sin entender tus emociones o a ti misma, te sentías miserable por haber huido así y mucho más después de ese beso… cerrabas los ojos y podías sentir la calidez del abrazo, los labios de Tsuna sobre los tuyos, la delicadeza con que tomó tu rostro… pero ya estabas lejos, en unas horas aterrizarías en Japón y no habría vuelta atrás, no volverías a verlo, con ese pensamiento y con el corazón llorando te dormiste las horas que quedaban.

Al despertar estuviste a punto de aferrarte a la esperanza de que estabas en la mansión y le verías, pero la voz del piloto anunciando que llegaban a Tokio te sacó de tu sueño infantil. Bajaste del avión con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto anterior y con desazón, querías ver a tus padres pero añorabas mucho más a aquellos que se quedaron en la mansión, pero te llevaste una sorpresa al ir a por tu equipaje y ver que alguien ya sostenía tu maleta, Tsuna aún con el esmoquin blanco que lucía en la fiesta, solo que ahora algo arrugado, su camisa anaranjada tenía el cuello desabotonado y la corbata el nudo casi desecho, se veía cansado y algo molesto. Dudaste si acercarte o no pero lo hiciste al pensar en tu huida.

- _**Qué haces aquí?**_– preguntaste con la cabeza baja.

- _**Vine por ti**_– dijo el con voz tranquila y tú al escuchar eso le miraste, se veía molesto y cansado pero también ¿aliviado? – _**Reborn me contó todo**_– continuó y tú tepusiste roja hasta las raíces del cabello **– **_**pensé que habías huido de mi luego de que te besara pero cuando él me contó todo no dudé en meterme en el jet Vongola después de averiguar que venías aquí**_– lo mirabas sin poder dar crédito a lo que veías y oías, al fin atinaste a preguntar.

- _**Pero por qué?**_– bajaste la mirada otra vez.

- _**Porque te amo**_– ante esto le miraste sorprendida – _**te amo desde el primer día que te vi, porque tus hermosos ojos me cautivaron, porque a pesar de que tratabas de hacerte la dura podía ver tu dulzura, especialmente con los más pequeños, porque aunque tú no lo notaste te vi cocinarles o jugar con ellos, pero sobre todo te amo por quien eres, sin importar que uses para ocultarte del resto**_– le observabas como embobada, y las lágrimas traicioneras anegaron tus ojos.

- _**Pero… Pero yo… **_– no podías articular frase alguna con tu corazón latiendo a cien.

- _**Te amo**_– repitió el, pero una expresión seria ocupó su cara cuando te miró fijo y preguntó - _**¿Por qué huiste de mí?**_

- _**Tu… tu tienes novia**_**!** – acusaste con voz pesarosa y más lagrimas surcando tu rostro. Tsuna te miraba confundido.

- _**Yo no tengo novia**_– dijo mirándote fijamente con una franqueza que te desarmó.

- _**P…pero yo te oí hablar con alguien por teléfono, diciéndole en japonés que la amabas y la visitarías! **_– dijiste confundida ante su negativa, aunque sonaba sincera. Pero te sorprendiste con su reacción, Tsuna reía, te abrazaba y sonreía.

- _**Eso sería más fácil mostrártelo**_– dijo aún con una sonrisa – _**ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan rara en el último tiempo… si me hubieras preguntado te habría explicado**_– tu solo podías sonrojarte aún más, nunca te hubieras atrevido a preguntarle algo como eso – _**me acompañarías a un lugar para explicarte?**_– pidió mirándote fijo, a lo que solo pudiste asentir. Salieron del aeropuerto, el abrazándote pegándote a su costado como si no quisiera que huyeras de nuevo, se dirigieron a una oficina donde Tsuna en pocos minutos hubo rentado un auto, se sentó al volante y tú de copiloto, pero no hablaron en el trayecto. Una hora después de haber salido de Tokio llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que según leíste en el cartel de bienvenida se llamaba Namimori, Tsuna condujo con soltura por las pequeñas calles y pronto estacionó frente a una bonita casa, bajaron del auto y volvió a acercarte a su costado, ingresaron y él tocó la puerta, luego de unos instantes apareció una linda mujer castaña que abrió y al ver a Tsuna se le lanzó encima haciendo que te soltara.

- _**Tsu-kun! **_– gritó la mujer feliz.

- _**Quién es Nana?**_– preguntó un hombre rubio apareciendo y reaccionando de manera parecida, mientras que tú no decías nada mirando los saludos cariñosos que se daban, pero Tsuna te jaló del brazo y te puso frente a la pareja.

- _**Mamá, papá ella es la mujer con quien quiero casarme **_– dijo haciendo que te miraran asombrados y tú a su vez lo miraras sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

- _**Kyaaa!**_– gritó la mujer que ahora sabías era su madre, y sin más te abrazó hablando atropelladamente dándote la bienvenida a la familia Sawada, deseándote felicidad y otras cosas que no entendiste, mientras que el hombre te palmeaba la espalda cariñosamente. Ya pasadas esas muestras ingresaron en la vivienda y Tsuna dijo que irían a su habitación a cambiarse, seguías en estado de shock cuando entraron al pequeño cuarto.

- _**Ahora lo entiendes?**_– preguntó el un tanto nervioso.

- _**Así que hablabas con uno de ellos…**_- musitaste tu avergonzada.

- _**Si, ser el décimo Vongola me impide verlos cuando quiero, solo en contadas ocasiones puedo visitarlos **_– dijo el tranquilo.

- _**Ya veo**_– dijiste bajando la mirada sin saber que decir. No tenías mayor experiencia en esto, habías prometido no dejar que te volvieran a herir pero aquí estaba él, mirándote con intensidad y acariciando tu mejilla. Cerraste los ojos y suspiraste – _**Yo también te amo **_– susurraste sorprendiéndolo – _**pero tengo miedo y por eso huía, además creí que tu amabas a otra…**_- dijiste en tono casi inaudible, pero él te oyó, te abrazó y habló.

- _**Te amo (T/N), quiero pasar mi vida contigo**_– dijo y luego te soltó para acunar tu rostro con sus manos. Ese beso fue mejor que el primero, pues ese le había parecido una despedida, en este ambos eran conscientes de sus sentimientos mientras se sonreían y besaban con dulzura.

- _**Te amo**_– dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

En un edificio no muy lejos de allí y con unos binoculares Reborn observaba la escena con una sonrisa, esos 2 se habían querido desde el principio y los muy idiotas no se habían dado cuenta, por ahora los dejaría en paz, pero su reputación como Hitman estaría en juego si los dejaba por demasiado tiempo, sonrió pensando en lo mucho que se avergonzaría su dame alumno cuando le contara a (T/N) todas sus anécdotas vergonzosas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, es mi primer fic de esta serie, espero y les haya gustado y me encantaría leer sus reviews dándome sus críticas y opiniones, ojalá hayan sentido que eran<em>**

**_ustedes quienes estaban con Tsuna ahí :3_**


End file.
